Tu as flippé
by LadyLillyMalefoy
Summary: "A Poudlard, tous savaient que voir la Préfète ainsi, la démarche rigide, le visage fermé à la moindre émotion, les yeux rivés droit devant elle, c'était mauvais présage. Cet état témoignait d'une colère profonde et destructrice, voire meurtrière. Seuls quelques premiers années inattentifs se laissaient encore entraîner par les sillons de la tornade Hermione."


Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Bienvenue !

Voici un nouvel OS. J'espère simplement que ça vous plaira...

On se retrouve à la fin, bonne lecture,

* * *

Tu as flippé

Hermione Granger regarda sa montre pour énième fois. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures et demie, longues heures, qu'elle tournait dans Poudlard. Elle avait beau adorer l'endroit, à cet instant précis, elle pestait vivement contre le château.

La veille avait eu lieu son drame personnel. La veille, elle avait été brisée, elle avait perdu ses moyens. Elle sourit, ironiquement, amèrement, dangereusement.

_**Qu'il profite, **_pensa-t-elle, _**son répit va être de courte durée !**_

A Poudlard, tous savaient que voir la Préfète ainsi, la démarche rigide, le visage fermé à la moindre émotion, les yeux rivés droit devant elle, c'était mauvais présage. Cet état témoignait d'une colère profonde et destructrice, voire meurtrière. Seuls quelques premiers années inattentifs se laissaient encore entraîner par les sillons de la tornade Hermione.

Il était l'heure de déjeuner à présent. Devant la Grande Salle, nombre d'étudiants s'écartèrent de son chemin, lui livrant ainsi sa future victime.

Hermione obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait, d'elle-même ou des autres.

Il était juste devant elle, elle ne voyait de lui que son dos. Elle était en colère, blessée, brisée, humiliée, certes. Mais elle savait qu'un seul regard de sa part pouvait lui faire tout oublier. Elle ne le savait que trop et c'était cela qu'elle redoutait. Pour ne pas perdre contenance, pour se donner du courage, elle mit les points sur les hanches.

« Drago Lucius Malefoy ! »

Sans l'aide d'aucun sort, la brune fit régner un silence de mort.

L'interpelé se tourna lentement vers Hermione. L'instant de vérité, tenir ou ne plus tenir, telle était sa question. Elle vit le tatouage à l'encre blanche qu'il s'était fait faire un soir alors qu'il avait largement abusé de l'alcool puis tomba sur ses yeux. Deux blocs de glace pure. Aucune émotion, pas une once de compassion, plus d'amour, plus de haine. Cela raviva la colère de la Gryffondor, qui en fut particulièrement satisfaite.

« Ouvre les yeux ! Ton rêve, c'est moi. Je suis ce que tu désires le plus au monde ! Mais je suis aussi ton pire cauchemar… Tu m'aime autant que tu me déteste. Pire, tu me hais, tu m'exècre ! Mais sois réaliste, Drago, c'est le grand amour.

« Alors ça te fait flipper ! On avait trouvé un dénominateur commun, plus besoin de faire des efforts, je t'avais accepté comme tu étais, plus besoin de s'adapter aux autres, de mentir, d'être froid et distant, méchant et insultant, solitaire, on se serait suffi l'un à l'autre. On était bien tous les deux. On aurait eu une vie parfaite.

« Parce que, sache-le, j'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi pour toi. J'aurais pu quitter l'Angleterre si tu avais préféré la Sibérie. J'aurais renoncé à mes amis, à ma famille, à mes origines pour toi. J'aurais renoncé à mes rêves de famille nombreuse, de carrière, d'une vie complète. J'aurais pu faire danser les étoiles si tu l'avais voulu. J'aurais été prête à tout, absolument tout pour toi.

« C'est sans doute ça qui t'as fait peur. Voir en moi tout ce que tu ne voyais chez les autres t'a fait flipper. Voir en moi la femme de tes rêves et ton pire cauchemar, la femme de ta vie et la femme de tes nuits, ton épouse et la mère de ton enfant, ta meilleure amie et ta pire ennemie, la femme qui te donne le sourire à n'importe quelle occasion et celle qui te tue à petit feu, continuellement, une femme prête à tout pour toi. Tu étais aussi prêt à tout pour moi, je le sais. Et tout ça, ça t'a foutu une peur bleue que tu n'as pas su gérer. Alors tu prends la fuite.

« Mais tu oublies quelque chose, mon gars : tu t'adresses à Hermione Granger ! Je suis la personne la plus à même de te détruire, je suis celle qui te connais le mieux sur cette planète. Je sais _tout _de toi. Je peux utiliser n'importe quelle précieuse information à n'importe quel moment !

« Parce qu'on vivait la même chose. Je t'aime autant que je te hais. Tu m'agaces, tu m'exaspère, mais tu me fais rire, tu me console quand j'en ai besoin. Je voyais en toi mon amant et mon mari, mon assassin et mon héros. Je te hais, mais je t'aime. Et c'est ça qui me faisait tenir.

« J'ai bientôt fini, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je sais pas si tu fais le bon choix. Je ne sais pas si tu seras capable de revivre ce qu'on a vécu, toi et moi. Après tout, je ne peux plus rien juger. Je ne te souhaite rien de bon, rien. Juste une douleur identique à la mienne et que tu réalises ton erreur. »

Sur ce, Hermione tourna les talons et s'éloigna, faussement fière.

* * *

Court, hein ? Malgré la longueur j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et que ça mérite une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Je pensais à refaire la fin, avec un happy end... Des avis ?

Merci d'être passé

LillyM.


End file.
